Black Swan
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: Samantha Seleborne is known for her boisterous attitude, her acid tougue, and most of all...her cage fights.Her nickname is Black Swan. She comes to a bar one night for a random cage fight to get some cash when she meets Jacob. Jacob/OC


_**Whoo hoo! New story! Who loves meh? Who loves meh enough to review? Who hates me enough to review? All comments are welcome. Flames…they're laughed at and have jokes made about them. **_

.:.

"Black Swan! Black Swan!"

"Hello everyone. Tonight is a special night for you, black swan is our leading champion and has agreed, after only 2 days to come back for another cage fight, but there is one condition! 5 people have to volunteer to fight!"

The announcer was grating on the 'Black Swan's' nerves. He was making it into this big deal when all she wanted to do is beat the fuckers who dared challenge her down. She knew it wasn't fair because she had always been abnormally strong in her life. Sighing as she heard the crowd erupt in adrenaline filled cheers, she took a swig from her water bottle.

She was wearing a black sports bra that showed off her flat toned stomach and black elastic shorts, that went down to her knees, and clung to her muscled, but still feminine, legs along with completely black converse shoes. Her body was jerking a bit at random moments, itching to get into a fight. She was a bit short for her age but she could take care of herself, mostly due these cage fights.

Looking back, she groaned when she noticed the announcer still talking about her.

"…She has been undefeated and everyone she has fought has almost instantly been knocked out! Here she is!"

Snapping the water close she walked out, trying her best not to look annoyed and bored. The crowd erupted in cheers again and she faintly heard some peoples boo'ing and confused voices. Snickering, she knew that there were some newcomers. Her eyes landed on some very buff men and she raised an eyebrow as she noticed one of them with a beer in his hands. He looked way to young to be having that.

His eyes locked on hers and they widened with surprise as they stared at her. The two men beside him looked between him and me as if in realization of something. Shrugging it off, she snapped her eyes to the entry of the cage and noticed 5 buff, not really her type, guys walking in with grins on their face.

One of them walked up to her and leaned down so he could talk in her ear. She smelt alcohol coming off him in waves.

"I won't beat you to hard. After this you want me to play doctor? I have a nice motel room nearby."

She heard a growl off in the distance as her face screwed up in disgust. The cage closed and locked and she smirked as she laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.

"Not in this lifetime wanna be."

With that being said, she pulled down harshly on his shoulder.

He was surprised to find out that she was as strong as she was. His face connected with her knee. A sickening crunch filled her ears as he dropped to the ground. Looking up, she saw the others looking at her with cautiousness in her eyes their eyes. Annoyed, she played on their pride.

Lifting her hand up, she gestured for them to come. When they didn't she laughed and said "what? To fucking scared of the black swan to make a move?"

As expected they all came at her at once, well…most of them anyway. They were drunk, and the alcohol screwed with their brains. She faintly heard a bottle crash as she concentrated on the four men stalking her.

They all punched at her at once and she ducked forward, avoiding the onslaught completely. Landing on her hands, her legs found their way around one poor mans neck. Pulling hard, she flipped him over and barely heard his scream of pain as they landed roughly on the floor. His eyes were screwed shut in pain. With a quick punch to the head, he was knocked out, knowing she probably broke his jaw.

The adrenaline was shooting through her now. She looked up and saw one of them throwing a punch at her. Standing, she braced her arm as she barely switched to the side and took the force of his weight completely. Her arm pulled back a bit as she let him land in the crook of her arm. He choked as she forced him back, her eyes blazing as she did.

His head snapped back as he fell to the ground, gasping for breath and eventually unconscious from the lack of oxygen to his brain due to hyperventilation. Turning her attention she heard a '_snikit' _from behind her. She noticed a man with a crazed look in his eye. He plunged it forward as she flipped her body forward to avoid it. The other man shook the cage screaming out "get me the fuck out of here."

She would have smirked if the situation was different, but sadly, luck screwed with her again.

She stood with her knees bent and hands out to stop him if he tried anything. The people got silent as some guy started yelling at the announcer to do something. Keys jingled and she knew she was about to get out of this mess but the man smirked at her. He fucking smirked and that's all it took for her to start charging at him. She heard a "NO! DON'T!" but ignored it. This freak was going to pay for thinking he had the upper hand.

He swiped at her, but she ignored it, taking advantage of the fact that they were beside the cage. Jumping up on the side, she pushed off of it and flung her leg at the side of his head. It connected with it and sent him flying across the cage. The knife flew out from his shocked hands and she could tell by the way that he landed, he was knocked out, and most probably had no use of his legs. Fucker deserved it.

The locked opened up and she could see the same kid that was sitting holding a beer walking over to her. His face was determined, but she ignored it and walked over to the man who was failing to get out of the cage due to the two men standing there with their arms crossed. Standing in front of him, he looked at her with terrified eyes, ones that didn't suit his built figure.

"Do you forfeit?"

"Y-YES!"

She glared at the men and said "move your ass's so he can get out." Their eyes flickered to the man behind me, and then moved to let him go. He ran between him and she moved to due the same but someone's hand grabbed her arm from behind and her eyes flew up to glare at the man. Her eyes met chocolate ones as the man said "I need to talk to you."

She didn't know why, usually she turns down guys she meets in the bars but there was something in his eyes, something he couldn't place that made her want to know what it was. Nevertheless, she said harshly "Let. Me. Go."

He did and said again "I need to talk to you, please." His eyes pleaded for her to let him as the people around them boo'd his efforts she felt a protectiveness wash over her and she glared at the people. They went silent but not long after she turned to the man and said "Fine. This way." they started whispering.

Not really caring what they thought, she walked out the back, annoyed with the fact that his friends also followed.

Going to the back, she walked out the door and let the putrid smell of the garbage can nearby hit her full force. It was a parking lot only used by the employees and such. Once she got a suitable distance away from the door, she turned sharply on her heel and saw that the man who had grabbed her was standing unbearably close to her.

Standing her ground, she crossed her arms over her chest and said emotionlessly "Back up. Personal Space."

He obliged though he seemed pained by it somehow, she shrugged it off. His friends stood back, ready to jump up at the first sign that they were needed.

_Fucking cronies…I hate guys like these…_

"Who are you?" She said rather harshly.

He flinched at her tone and looked her straight in the eyes as he said "Jacob. Jacob Black."

.:.

_**And there's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it!**_


End file.
